Snapshots of San Marino
by Nutty Nerd
Summary: The story of a tiny and rather obscure country known as San Marino.  From her beginnings as a safe haven for Christians in the Roman Empire, to her modern relationship with the country of Serbia. T for language and some violence


A/N: Hello everybody! Here is the beta-ed version of my new story about my OC. I would like to thank Rugged Individual for beat-ing this story and Scattering Ashes for giving me permission to use the name she's using for Seborga in her story, Brothers. Which is an amazing story, I would like to say. The beginning of the story is in italics because it's in the past, in a sense. When someone is speaking in a foreign language, it is also in italics. In this chapter, Latin is being spoken. I hope I kept everyone in character. Now onto the story! Oh crap I almost forgot the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don''t own Hetalia, only my OC and the plot. Credit to Scattering Ashes for the name of Seborga.

_Now,_ onto the story! :D

_Four people walked through the crowded streets of ancient Rome. The oldest was a man with curly chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He was very handsome._

_Three children accompanied him. The first was a blond boy with dark blue eyes, around eight years old. The second boy looked about six, and had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The last, a girl, looked to be about four years old. She, like the man, had brown hair and amber eyes, but with a strange curl on the top of her head. The little girl held tightly to the man's right hand._

_The group of four wandered around the markets. Various stands stood close, almost squished together. Sellers were shouting what they had available and displaying them for all to see. The two boys looked with wonderment at the different colored wares offered. Everything imaginable to them was there. The girl, however, kept her eyes on the cobbled street as she walked. A flash of especially bright colors coming from the corner of her eye made her turn her head a little and notice a stand selling ribbons. One ribbon, a bright scarlet one, especially caught her attention._

_She stopped dead in her tracks with an amazed expression on her face. The man holding her hand noticed right away. He motioned for the two older boys to stop. The little girl turned to face the man and asked, "Grandpa, can you get me that ribbon?" She pointed to the one she wanted in particular._

_The man gave her a warm smile. "Yes, child. If that is what you want." He purchased it handed it to girl. She looked at it with a blank expression, before turning to her grandfather again and asking, "Can you tie it in my hair?"_

_The man knelt down and tied the girl's hair into a loose bun using the ribbon. As soon as he was done, the girl ran to a nearby puddle and looked at her reflection, enraptured, her mouth agape at the sight._

_Before long the girl scurried back to her group. "Do I look pretty now?" she asked hopefully._

_The man laughed heartily at the suggestion, while the two boys wrinkled their noses, still at the stage where boys think girls are icky. He ruffled the girl's hair and said, "Oh, Marianna! You've always been pretty!"_

_The little girl, Marianna, grinned broadly, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. She returned to holding her grandfather's hand. But, instead of looking down, Marianna stood straight and tall, feeling quite confident._

_After that, the group returned to browsing the market and, later, going home._

It had been years since Marianna received her ribbon, but she still wore it every day to tie her hair in a loose bun. It still was the same violent shade of scarlet, not even faded a bit. The girl looked around eight years old now, despite it being decades later. Her brothers, Francis and Antonio, were older, too; Francis looked twelve, and Antonio, ten.

Marianna also had gained new siblings over the years. The first ones were her little brothers Lovino and Feliciano. Lovino was the oldest of the pair, a year older than Feliciano. He had dark brown hair, forest green eyes, and a curl coming from the right part of his head. Lovino also had quite the mouth for someone of his age, even rivaling those of the men in the army, and a seemingly perpetual sour look on his face. Feliciano was by far the sweeter of the two. His hair was auburn, with a curl on the left side. He had the same amber eyes as Marianna, but they hardly ever showed due to the fact Feliciano always had his eyes closed with a dozy expression on his face.

The third was a boy around two years old, the same as Feliciano. He had light blonde hair, blue eyes, and always wore a little white hat. No one knew his real name, but he preferred to be called Holy Rome. He and Feliciano were very close.

The last was a baby boy, barely even a year old. His name was Graziano. His hair was light brown, thought he didn't have much since he was a baby. He had green eyes and he had a curl in the same area as Feliciano, although it was more square shaped.

Marianna was quite happy with her lot in life at the time. She lived in a fancy villa with her family in the outskirts of Rome. But, there was something special about Marianna and her family that only a handful of people knew, and that was of their identities of nationhood. Her grandfather, Romulus, was the personification of the great Roman Empire. He was strong, confident, and powerful.

Francis represented the region of Gaul, as he was also known by. Gaul was a fertile region northwest of Rome.

Antonio was Hispania, a square shaped peninsula to the west. It was said that Hispania was the farthest landmass to the west before the beginning of the great ocean.

Feliciano and Lovino represented the boot-shaped peninsula in which the Roman Empire had begun on.

No one knew what Holy Rome represented. Since he appeared in the house around the time Grandpa Rome had conquered a place beyond the Alps, it was generally agreed Holy Rome was probably the personification of those lands.

Marianna and Graziano were the odd ones out. Since Graziano was a baby, it hadn't really bothered anyone; Marianna was the problem. She had existed for decades, but no one could out what land she represented. Marianna didn't mind, though. Her grandfather had told her being a country was very stressful and she was in no rush to bear that burden.

Marianna had always felt safe and happy in the villa, surrounded by her family. Being so young, she didn't usually notice when bad things happened in the outside world. However, problems began arising when Grandpa Rome got a new boss. He was a cruel man named Nero Caesar. His eyes always seemed to glow with an insane light. While Marianna had never met Nero personally, she had heard terrible things about him, like how he did nothing while the beautiful city of Rome burned.

With his new boss, there also seemed to be a change in Grandpa's personality. As he spent more time with his Nero, he became meaner. His temper increased, and he always seemed to be in a bad mood.

Marianna was worried about her grandfather. Even though she was still naïve, she was concerned for her family. Once, Marianna hid behind a column in the courtyard and spied on her grandfather as he talked with some officials. She flinched as he screamed terrible things to the men.

Rome sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "_I assume I must oversee the execution, correct_?" he asked the officials, clearly exasperated.

Marianna didn't know what "execution" meant, but she was curious to find out. She scuttled out of the shadows, noticing her grandfather's shocked expression when he saw her.

"_Grandfather, may I come with you to see the execution_?" she asked innocently.

Rome was stunned into silence. He never expected his little granddaughter would know what an execution was. But, looking at her innocent and unknowing expression, he realized she was just curious.

He smiled at Marianna as he knelt down, put his large hand on her petite shoulder, and replied, "_Of course not, Marianna. You are too young. You may go when you are old enough_," he explained.

"_Why not_?" Marianna complained.

Her answer was a cold, hard, and unsympathetic stare from her grandfather that forced her to let the matter die.

Marianna pouted and stomped away._"Why won't grandpa let me go with him? I am old enough," _she asked herself. She plopped down on a marble bench and stared at the ground, mulling it over silently.

"_Leave me alone, you bastard!_" an irritated yet childish voice cried. Marianna suddenly hopped off the bench and grinned as she saw Lovino and Antonio in the hall. Lovino tried to get away from the older boy, but Antonio always caught up to him.

Marianna met up with them as they passed her. "_Good day, Antonio! Hello Lovino!_"she said to them cheerfully.

"_Hello Mari!_" Antonio replied, just as happy. Lovino calmly walked to Marianna before hugging her and burying his face into her tunic. "Soror*, _tell Antonio to leave me alone!" _Lovino complained, his voice muffled by the cloth.

Marianna simply giggled and smoothed her brother's hair. They both knew that she couldn't keep Antonio away from him. At this response, Lovino lifted his face, scowl deeper than usual, and stomped away, fuming.

Antonio laughed and said, "_Your brother is so cute! When he gets embarrassed, His face gets so red, I think of tomatoes_!" Marianna agreed with another giggle.

Suddenly an idea struck her. She turned to him and asked, "_Antonio, do you know what an execution is?_"

He furrowed his brow for a moment. Then said, "_No, Mari, I don't. Do you think Francis does?_" Marianna's eyes brightened and nodded fiercely.

So, the pair trotted off to a set of rooms in another part of the villa. Antonio opened the door and noticed his older friend napping on his bed cot.

"_Francis is asleep. We have to be quiet, Mari,_" Antonio whispered, but his request was met with deaf ears.

Marianna walked to where Francis was sleeping, plopped down on his bed, and started poking him. "_Francis, are you awake? Wake up!_" she commanded.

Francis groaned and turned over to see Marianna, only to get poked in the eye. He gasped and hurriedly covered his eye with his hand. Marianna put her hand over her mouth and exclaimed, "_I'm sorry, Francis!_"

Francis smiled weakly. "_It is okay, Mari,_" he said, suppressing a grimace.

After his eye was feeling better, Francis asked, "_Why are you two in my room?_"

"_Tonio and I don't know what an execution is, and we were wondering if you knew,_" Marianna replied quickly.

Francis thought for a moment. Then, he snapped his fingers and smiled. "_I think an execution is when someone is looking forward to something._"

Marianna smiled brightly, then a shadow crossed her expression. '_Why wouldn't Grandpa let me go with him if an execution is as simple as that?_' she wondered to herself, but quickly brushed it off.

"_Grandpa said he was going to see an execution, but wouldn't let me go. I wonder why?_" she asked the two boys. They shrugged in reply.

"_I still want to go with him,_" she mumbled with a frown.

Antonio suddenly perked up and exclaimed, "_I know what to do! Why don't we follow Rome? I want to see the execution, too. It can't be that bad,_" he exclaimed.

"_That's a great idea, Tonio!_" Marianna jumped for joy.

"_I want to go, also. I would wish to meet some beautiful girls in the city,_" Francis smirked. Despite looking fairly young, Francis had the promiscuity of a man far older man.

Set on their plan, the trio waited for about an hour, until Rome left the villa and disappeared from their view. They waited a few more minutes, before finally rushing out of their home and onto the road.

Oh, if only they knew how greatly their little escapade would affect them all

So... how was it? Terrible? Decent? Amazing? So bad you want to claw your eyes out now? Awesome? Tell me in a review~!

Translation notes:

*Soror-Latin for sister

Super happy fun time now!

Okay, so for this story, I'm going to need people's OC's. Right now, I need a Portugal and a Vatican City. I am well aware those characters are already somewhat canon, but Portugal doesn't have an official design yet, and I don't like th fact that Vatican City is an old man. So, if you have one of these characters as an OC, send your character's description to me! But, so no one sends me a bunch of hatemail, I've decide you must pass a test to be able to have your OC in this story. First person to get it right gets first choice of who to send in, and second person to get it right gts whatever the first person didn't choose. The test is a question having to do with the country of San Marino, so don't freak out if you don't know the answer. Just guess. Don't worry! I'll have more stuff like this later in the story, so don't feel bad if you got it right but I didn't choose you. Now, for the test!

How many times was San Marino invaded?

a) once

b) twice

c) three times

d) none because no one wanted to waste their time on such a tiny place

I hope everyone does well!

~Nutty Nerd~


End file.
